fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wahre Liebe ist unsterblich
thumb|400pxDas ist eine Finchel,Sebtana,Quill und Klaine ff .SIe wird von Mia ,Leah ,Emi und mir geschriben .Es ist eine liebes ff und die kapittel werden größtentweils nicht zusammenhängen .Ich hoffe ihr werdet alle viel spaß beim Lesen und beim schreiben haben . *Sebtana* Santana's sicht Ich war mit Brittany und Quinn im Lima Bean um uns da eine Latte zu kaufen.Als wir und Draußen auf eine Bank setzten kann aufeinmal ein Braunharriger Junge zu uns und sprach Quinn an.Er sagte "Hey Quinn...kennst du mich noch?!" Sie stand auf und guckte verwundert und sagte "Ja...oh mein Gott Sebastian bist du das??" Sie ging zu ihm hin und sie Umarmten sich.Beide setzten sich wieder und Quinn sagte "thumbDas ist Sebastian...er war früher mein Austauschschüler aus Frankreich." Er lächelte Quinn an und sagte "Ja ich bin vor ca.1 Woche hierher gezogen und hatte schon so ein Gefühl das ich dich wieder sehe...aber ich hatte kein Gefühl dafür das du so Hübsch geworden bist und das ich dich dann nich mit 2 anderen Hübschen Mädchen treffe." Als er das sagte guckte er mir in die Augen und ich stand auf und sagte "Ähm...Quinn wir müssen wieder zum Cherrio Training." Quinn guckte auf die Uhr und sagte "Ohh ja sorry Sebastian aber wir müssen wirklich los wir sehen uns noch." Sie Umarmten sich und befor Quinn sich umgedreht hatte sagte Sebastian "Wartet noch ihr 3 ich will erst von denn anderen 2 Schöhnheiten den Namen wissen." Britt lächelte verlegen und sagte "Ich bin Brittany das Einhorn der Schule." Sebastian guckte verwirrt und befor er fragen konnte warum Britt das sagte sagte ich das ich Santana heiß und mehr aber auch nicht.Als ich das sagte sagte Quinn "Jetzt weißt du ja wie wir alle heißen großer.Wir müssen aber jetzt wirklich." Sie Umarmten sich nochmal und wir 3 gingen wider richtung McKinley. Sebastian's sicht Ich hätte wirklich nie damit gerechnet Quinn wieder zu sehen.Vorallem nicht das sie so eine Hübsche Freundin hat...damit mein ich aber nicht die Blonde die meint das sie ein Einhorn sei...sondern die Braunhaarige...sie hatte eine art die mich irgendwie interisiert...ich wollte sie näher kennen lernen so viel stand fest.Ich wusste auch schon wie.Von Quinn hab ich erfahren das Santana im Glee club der McKinley ist und weil ich auf der Dalton bin passt das doch alles ganz gut zusammen.Ich werde gegen sie Singen.Ich werd sie in einen Raum einladen wo nur ich und sie gegen einander Singen...und danach werd ich sie fragen ob sie ein Date mit mir will... 1 Tag später Santana's sicht Ich wurde von einen Geheimnisvollen in einen Saal gebeten und im Brief stand auch das ich miene Stimme dabei haben sollte...Als ich in den Raum kam sah ich das Sebastian mit seinen Wablers am anderen ende stand.Ich lächelte über beide meine Latina Ohren und er auch.Ich ging zu ihm hin und fragte woher er meinen Spinnt in der Schule weiß und warum ich hier sei.Er antwortete "Santana deine Spinnt Nummer hab ich von Quinn bekommen und ich hab gehört das du die beste Sängerin aus dem Glee club der McKinley Higeschool bist.Und weil wir ehh später bei den Nationals gegen einander Singen werden will ich einen Vorgeschmack deiner Stimmer ob sie wirklich so gut ist wie ich gehört hab." Als er das sagte merkte ich sofort wieder die Bitch in mir und sagte "Jaja...Schlapschwanz sicherlich werd ich dich aus deiner hässlichen Uniform blasen und das wenn ich den ersten Akkord gesungen hab." Er hört auf zu lächeln und sagte "Jungs das wird eine sache zwischen mir und diesm Latina Bist hier." Ich lächelte sakastisch und und bat 2 Cello spieler platz zu nehmen.Als alle Wablers auser Sebastian draußen waren sagte Sebastian "Wir singen was von Michael...Smooth Criminal." Ich guckte ihn mit finsternen Blick an und sagte "Dann kannst du ja jetzt schon einpacken nur so...er war auch mal schwarz und wie jeder weiß haben schwarze die besten Stimmen." Er drehte sich um und sagte "Musik los." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTZCWRRZxsU Als wir fertig gesungen hatten waren wir gefährlich nahe aneinander.thumbWir atmeten uns an und meine Augen schillten von unten immer wieder auf seine Lippen.Ich hatte aber dennoch einen neutralen Blick.Sebastian hingegen lächelte und guckte mir Tief in die Augen und fragte leise ganz ganz leise "Santana...darf ich dich küssen??" Ich lächelte und sagte "Ja wieso nicht??" thumb|left|217px Als wir uns Küssten wurden meine Knie so weich wie sie bei Finn,Puck oder Sam nochnie geworden sind...ich wusste einfach das es Liebe ist....!!!! Sebastian's sicht Santana hatte keine Sachen die man Hassen kann nur sachen die man LIEBEN MUSS.Ihre Harre,ihre Lippen,ihre Figur,ihren Arsch nur so neben bei bemerkt...aber mannnnn wenn ich bei Santana bin...bin ich netter...weil sie mien Schutzengel ist. ENDE ''' *Klaine* ''*Kurt's sicht'' * Ich liebe Blaine , ich liebe ihn einfach so unheimlich ,aber ich kann unsere Freundschaft doch garnicht mit sowas Kaputzumachen .Ich wüste so gern wie er empfindet ,ich wüsste gern ob er das selbe empfand und wenn nicht müsste ich diese Gefühle los werden "Kurt ? Hast du mich verstanden ?" ich sah zu Mercedes auf "Hm ? Was ? " sie lächelte mich mitleidig an "Du bist mit deinen gedanken bei Blaine oder ?" ich nickte und trank einen schluck von meinem Kaffee "Oh Kurtie .Ich will nicht das du dadrunter leidest ,ich will nur dein bestes und das weißt du . Ich finde du soltest es Blaine sagen ..." "Ich kann unsere freundschaft damit nicht kaputmachen 'Cedes .Ich liebe ihn und wenn ich ihm das sage und er dan nichts mehr mit mir zutuhen haben will dann ... dann will ich nicht mehr leben !" Mercedes Augen wurden groß , als ich mich umdrehte stand Blaine hintermir "Scheiße !" verfluchte ich mich selbst "Kurt ... du , liebst mich ?" ich guckte zu 'Cedes aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern .BLaine drehte sich um und ging "Blaine bitte warte !" rief ich ihm hinterher doch er hörte es nicht .Ein gewaltiger Klos bildete sich in meinem Hals "Ich muss gehen !" ich nahm meine Tasche und ging zu meinem Auto ich hörte Mercedes noch meinen namen rufen doch ich ignorierte das .Es währe der Pervecte moment , BLaine würde jetzt nicht in unserer Wg sein und Finn würde bei Rachel in New York schlafen . Als ich im Badezimmer war nahm ich die klinge aus einem der Rasierer "Ohne ihn ... kann ich nicht leben !" ich hihlt sie genau an meine Puls ader und musste bei dem Gedanken das ich gleich sterben würde weinen .Einige tränen tropften in die Wunde und es brannte doch der schmerz lied mich die Seelischen qualen und all das um mich herum vergessen .Als mir irgent wann schwindlig war setzte ich mich auf den Boden und lekte meinen Kopf auf den Kühlen Badewannen rand . '''*Blaine's sicht * Ich kam nach Hause und sah das Licht brannte ,Finn konnte es nicht sein da er bei Rachel war also konnte es nur Kurt sein "Kurt ?" ich wollte mich entschuldigen ,ich liebe ihn doch auch und er hatte den gleichen gedanken wie ich .Es kam keine Antwort "Kurt , ich möchte mit dir reden !" in seinem Zimmer was Licht aus und als ich zum Bad kam war die Tür nur angelehnt und das licht war an "Kurt ?" Kurt sas da in einer fütze aus blut und aus näherem hinschauen kam es von seinen Armen "Nein Kurt !" ich kniete mich in die fütze "Kurt ich liebe dich auch ! Ich liebe dich auch Kurt " Ich rief einen Krankenwagen aber als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen war es schon zu Spät .Als ich Kurt da so leichenblass sah wurde mir schlecht "Kurt ich werd dich ewig Lieben ,ich werd nimandem so sehr lieben wie ich dich geliebt hab !" 20 Jahre Später Ich hatte nie wieder so eine wundervolle Person gefunden wie Kurt . Von vielen musst ich mir sagen lassen das ich doch krank wär da er tot ist und nimals zurrück kommen würde .Doch Ich hatte immer noch diese Gefühle für Kurt und diese Gefühle würden mit mir Sterben ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash